


threw the facade out the window

by Eliasisbiased



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Dogs, First Meetings, Gen, I guess???, Ice Cream, Jokes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Store, Piercings, Queer Platonic Partners, Rated T for swears, i am the start of the terukyou qpp revolution no one can stop me, kyoutani is an emo puppy, mcr references, terushima is a social butterfly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliasisbiased/pseuds/Eliasisbiased
Summary: 'Well you kind of threw the whole ‘I’m a scary delinquent’ façade out the window when you walked in looking like you were going to shit yourself.'kyoutani goes to get a piercing, he meets terushima at the shop and they start to get along.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou & Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 26
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ahfsasfsd i said to two people that i was going to write terukyou friendship at some point so i did. I'm starting a revolution in the name of their friendship and no one can stop me.

It was an unusually quiet day at his uncle’s studio. On most days the small shop was full of life, people coming in and out wanting to get piercings or tattoos. It was always fun for Terushima, to be able to lounge on the counter, entertain himself by people watching or making small talk with the people that came in, however with a lack of people coming into the shop, that took away a lot of the entertainment that came with coming here most days of the school holiday before the new year started. 

“Takuya, why is your shop so boring when nobody’s here?”

Sighing, Yuuji’s uncle put down his book and looked up at his nephew. “Unfortunately, Yuuji, not every day is super busy. Besides, you’re the one that decided to come here on your own free will, you can leave at any point you want.”

“But I don’t have anyone to hang out with! Everyone on the team is either on holiday or having to do extra school work before the new year starts, and it’s not like I can drag them out of that, if they fail their classes then they won’t be able to play on the team!”

“Not all of us are nerds like you Yuuji,”

“HEY!” he was about to continue complaining when he had an idea.”Ooh, wait, I have an idea! How about I get another piercing!”

“Only if you’re willing to pay for it yourself this time.” Takuya chuckled, and ran his fingers through his hair “I already did your lobes and your tongue, free of charge just last week if you keep asking for free piercings I’m going to go bankrupt,”

“But I’m saving my money so I can get parakeets in time for my birthday remember!”

“Well then, I guess you have to decide which one you want more, those parakeets or another piercing.”

“Ugh, you’re no fun.” he was about to flop his back down against the counter when he heard the front door opening and someone stepping inside. Terushima looked up to find a boy around his age stepping towards the counter. He has an almost intimidating look about him, his bleached hair with two black lines running through it just above his ears, the dark eye-liner that outlined his eyes, the fact that he was wearing black skinny jeans, a band T-shirt for the rolling stones and a blue denim jacket covered in pins and patches for bands that Yuuji swore looked familiar. The only thing that threw his intimidating persona out of the window, was the fidgeting of his fingers, and the fact that his face looked absolutely terrified.

Terushima was about to say something to the boy when his uncle beat him to it “Hey there, can I help you?”

“Uh, yeah. I wanted to see if I could get my ears pierced.” his voice was low, low for a high school student anyway, but the way that it wavered showed just how nervous he was. ‘maybe its because he’s worried about the pain’ he thought absentmindedly

“You’ve come to the right place then!” Terushima shouted before his uncle could say anything. The boy flinched slightly at the noise, muscles tensing as he stopped in his place.

“I’m sorry about my nephew” Takuya began “but yes, this is the right place to go if you want to get your ears pierced. So what were you thinking, just your lobes?”

The boy relaxed slightly, his shoulders coming down from around his ears. “Yeah, just my lobes. Is it okay that we do it now? Or should I have made an appointment? I can come back another time”

“Oh it’s fine, we can do it now. The place is practically deserted today so it’s not like I’ve got anything else to do. Sit down on the chair by the counter, I’ll go to get the equipment, if my nephew oversteps a mark at some point just tell him to fuck off, he’ll get the idea”

“Right.”

“Oi, why are you being so mean to your favorite nephew?”

“You’re my only nephew, Yuuji,” Takuya said, as he made his way into the back room.

Terushima turned his attention to the boy sat in the chair in front of him. Whilst the boy’s face was a lot more relaxed, he was staring and his shoes, and his fingers were still fidgeting, which said to him, that he might still be a bit nervous.

“I’m Terushima, by the way. Terushima Yuuji, what’s your name?”

“Kyoutani.” the boy said. “Kyoutani Kentarou”

“Cool.” he was about to ask why he wanted to get a piercing when he noticed a few of the patches on Kyoutani’s sleeve.”Wait, are those My Chemical Romance patches?”

“Uh, yeah”

“Dude! That’s so cool, holy shit! Where did you get them from?”

“I-uh from-” Kyoutani began, when the back door opened and Takuya stepped through with a box with the equipment he needed.

“Oh fuck, please tell me that you’re not back to talking about My Chemical Romance again. I worry what will happen to you when you hear that they break up”

Terushima gasped, “How dare you! My Chemical Romance is awesome and they are going to stay together forever!”

“Whatever you say, kid, anyway, Kyoutani, right? What sort of stud would you prefer? We have a few options.”

“Uh, do you have the stainless steel ones?”

“Yep, would you like to go with that?”

“Mhm, if that’s all right.”

“Hehe, nice. I got the same ones last week, see, we’re gonna be matching” Terushima said, turning his head to the side so he could show off the piercings. “I also got my tongue pierced at the same time” he stuck out his tongue, reviling the metal ball that sat there.”Pretty cool right?”

“The fuck, how do you live with a metal ball in your mouth all the time?”

“Well, I did only get it last week so I’m still getting used to it, but I think it looks pretty cool and other than the fact that I can’t eat certain foods for the first few weeks, it’s not been that much of a bother”

“Huh, cool.”

“I know right, they look so cool!”

“All right, enough small talk, and let me work Yuuji,” Takuya said, clearly having enough of his nephew’s boisterous personality. “Now Kyoutani, I’m going to mark out where the piercing is going to go on your ear with a pen, but if you want it in a different place then just tell me and we can change it, okay”

“Okay,” Takuya stepped forward with a pen in hand and carefully marked out where the piercing was going to go, making sure that they were evenly placed.

“There, Yuuji, can you grab a mirror so he can see what it looks like.” 

“Yeah, sure” Terushima got up and went behind the counter, picked up a cosmetic mirror and brought it over to where Kyoutani was sitting. “Those are going to look so awesome dude.”

Kyoutani stared at himself in the mirror for a few seconds before giving a quiet ‘okay’ as confirmation and sitting up more in his chair, allowing for Takuya to clamp his lobe, holding it in place.

“Okay so this is going to hurt a bit,” he said, picking up the needle, and stepping closer to Kyoutani.

“I kinda guessed, seeing as you’re sticking a needle through my skin.” Kyoutani chuckled slightly.

“True. Okay, now what I want you to do is to take in a deep breath,” Kyoutani did as he was told “Good, now hold it, and let it out on the count of three. One...two…three” He pushed the needle through his lobe, put the stud in, and screwed on the back in a few quick motions.

“Wow, dude you hardly even flinched what the fuck!”

“It didn’t hurt that much” 

“I guess, but when you walked in here you looked like a terrified puppy, so I thought you were worried about the pain or something.”

“Yuuji don’t be an ass.” Takuya chided “You can tell him to fuck off if you want to, Kyoutani.”

“Mmhm”

“Now, you ready for me to do the other side?”

“Yeah”

“Perfect, now, same as before, take in a deep breath, and let it out on three. One...two...three” he repeated the actions from before, securing the stud and stepping away.

“Okay, let me get a mirror, I’ll show you the after-care and then we’re done.”

“Cool”

Takuya walked over to the counter picking up the mirror from where Yuuji had put it down. “Dude you look so fucking cool with those in holy shit!” Terushima said looking up from the counter.

“Uh, thanks,” Kyoutani said, then turned his head to look into the mirror. He stared for a few seconds, letting out a soft ‘holy shit’ in appreciation and grinning from ear to ear.

“You like it then?”

“Hell yeah,”

Takuya then went through the after-care routine, handing over the antiseptic and walking over to the counter so that he could pay. Terushima watched, fidgeting with his fingers as he tried to think of a way to ask him to hang out sometime. It wasn’t just because he was bored, Kyoutani genuinely seemed like a cool person and he really wanted to get to know him better. He decided that he should just go for it.

“Kyoutani, would you like to hang out after this?” he blurted out.

“Uh...what”

“Yuuji…” Takuya warned.

“WHAT! I was just asking if he wanted to hang out, I’m not going to force him if he doesn’t want to, jeez.” Terushima shouted, “So what do you say, Want to hang out? It’s okay if you don’t though.”

“No, um-I mean yes, just, you uh- it’s just that I’m not used to people wanting to hang out is all, I um, I’m not exactly the most approachable person.”

“Well, you kind of threw the whole ‘I’m a scary delinquent’ façade out the window when you walked in looking like you were going to shit yourself. Besides you seem cool, so yeah I want to hang out, we could get ice-cream if you want, seeing as that’s one of the few foods that I’m allowed to eat with my tongue ring.”

“Uh, sure. There’s an ice-cream shop that’s a few streets away from here if you want to go there then.”

“Great, I’ll pay”

“You don’t have to I-”

“Too bad! I’m paying and there’s nothing you can do to stop me” Terushima shouted, already walking towards the front door. Kyoutani just stood there for a moment, not understanding why he would want to pay when he could pay for himself but didn’t comment on it. Instead, he smiled softly, letting out a quiet huff and following Terushima out of the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

As the two walked down the road towards the ice-cream shop, Terushima decided to pick up the conversation again. Part of him was genuinely curious about Kyoutani, but another part of him wanted to avoid quiet as much as possible. Something about silence always made him uncomfortable, so he was determined to fill it as much as possible.

“So, what else do you listen to, other than MCR?”

Kyoutani was quiet for a bit, processing what was being said to him for a few seconds before he responded. For a moment, Terushima saw the silence as a sign that he had overstepped a mark somewhere, and that they would be back to walking in silence, but then Kyoutani responded.

“I listen to a lot of stuff, most of it’s in English, it’s the one language other than Japanese that I’m fluent in. It’s, um, it’s mainly older music, like Queen and The Rolling Stones-” he tugged at the T-shirt that he was wearing slightly, “Along with a few others. I could just show you the sort of stuff I listen to another time if you want me to.” he said, and Terushima grinned at the thought that Kyoutani had already decided that they were going to be hanging out again at some point.

“That’s cool. Although the only band that you said that I actually know is Queen. I’m not the best at English to be honest, so I don’t listen to that much foreign music. I’m top of my class with every other subject, its just with English that the words start to swim and I can’t get my head around it. It’s cool that you’re fluent though.”

“Yeah I guess.” Kyoutani stopped walking and Terushima walked a few paces ahead before noticing that he wasn’t by his side. He turned around confused, only to see Kyoutani holding a door open for him. 

“We’re here.”

Terushima chuckled at the bluntness of the comment and made his way back to Kyoutani and through the door that was being held open for him. The first thing that he noticed was the giant display of of all the different ice-cream flavours that they had. At a first glance, Terushima reckoned that there were around 20 different flavours to choose from.

“Holy shit, there’s so many flavours, how am I supposed to choose just one!” he whined.

Kyoutani chuckled, “You could just get a sundae with one of each flavour. You said that you were paying anyway”

“I don’t think I could eat that much ice-cream in one go. I would probably explode.”

“Well then I guess you’ll just have to make a choice then, and hurry up, because I already know what I want.”

“Well then, what are you getting Kyoutani?”

“I’m getting the salted caramel, same as always. Now hurry up and decide what you want.”

“Uhhh, can I just get the same as you, I trust that you have decent taste.”

Kyoutani went up to the counter so he could give their order to the worker. Terushima didn’t notice him handing over the money to pay, instead focusing on the mural on the side wall of a giant bumble bee flying towards a flowerbed.

The ice-cream was handed to Kyoutani and he began to walk towards Terushima, one hand outstretched in order to hand him his ice-cream. “Thanks,” he said, and the two walked out the shop doors and down the street. It wasn’t until they were part way down the street that he realised, “Wait shit, I said that I was going to pay for the ice-cream, FUCK!”

“It’s fine, I said you didn’t have to pay anyway.”

“I know, but I said that I would, so now I feel bad.”

Kyoutani huffed, “Don’t. Anyway, what do you want to do now?”

Terushima thought for a moment “I don’t really mind, want to go to the park for a bit?”

“Sure.”

The walk to the park was spent in a surprisingly comfortable silence, which was unusual for Yuuji, but neither person felt as though they had to fill the quiet with conversation. Instead, the two boys spent the next few minutes listening to the sound of their footsteps and eating their ice-creams. When they get to the park, they find a bench to sit down on. After a few minutes of eating their ice-cream in silence, Terushima speaks up, “Wow, this is actually really nice.”

“Well yeah, I wouldn’t get it if it wasn’t.”

“I suppose, though it’s not as good as hot dogs, they’re like, my favourite food of all time. Man, I miss being able to eat those. That’s one issue with the tongue ring you know, you can’t eat a lot of solid foods for the first few weeks. My diet for the past week has consisted of ice-cream, smoothies and baby food.”

“Baby food?”

“Yeah, its about as gross as it sounds. But what about you?”

“Huh?”

“What’s your favourite food?” Terushima clarified.

“Oh, it’s Hamima chicken.”

“Huh, cool” Terushima said, taking another lick from his ice-cream. “Say, Kyoutani, do you have any pets?”

“Hmm, oh yeah I do.” Kyoutani’s practically lit up. “I have a dog, her name is Momo, I love her so much.”

“Momo? As in the lemur from Avatar?”

“Yeah, my brother named her, around the time that we got her he was obsessed with the show. He actually said we should call her that as a joke when we were deciding her name, but it suited her, so we stuck with it.” Terushima didn’t miss the look of fondness that was on Kyoutani’s face at the mention of his family. His eyes trained on the ground and a soft smile graced his lips, one that was very different from the excited grin that he had seen earlier, but was just as genuine. He wanted to get Kyoutani to keep talking, he enjoyed listening to everything he had to say, and despite him not liking to talk to lots of people, it was clear that he had a lot to say. Terushima wanted him to say more.

He thought for a moment of what to ask him. “So Kyoutani, are there any other piercings that you might end up getting?”

“Uh yeah, I’ve always liked the look of helix’s. I might get that one at some point,” he shrugged, his eyes trained on what was left of his ice-cream.“I also want to get an industrial bar, those seem cool.” 

“Cool, I was thinking of getting a helix as well-” he gasped, “Dude!, we could be matching! That would be so cool!”

Kyoutani grunted in response, and went back to eating the rest of his ice-cream. Terushima chuckled, and the two went back to sitting in a comfortable silence whilst they finished their ice-creams.

Once they had both finished their ice-creams Terushima stood up, not liking the fact that he had been sat in one place for so long. He looked around, and found a small playground that had a set of swings on it. He turned to Kyoutani was looking at him, wondering why he was standing up. “Do you want to go on the swings?” Terushima asked. Kyoutani nodded and stood up signalling for Terushima to lead the way.

When they sat down on the swings, Terushima instantly started to swing his body back and forth, in order to gain momentum and push himself forward. He looked back to Kyoutani to see that he was just sitting on the seat of the swing.

“Hey Kyoutani! I bet you can’t swing as high as me!” Terushima shouted. 

The offer of a competition seemed to grasp Kyoutani’s attention and almost instantly he started pushing at the ground with his feet in order to pick himself up off the ground. Soon enough, Kyoutani was able to pick up a decent amount of momentum, and was able to reach the same height that Terushima was at. Kyoutani was grinning, the corners of his mouth turned upwards and showing off his teeth, his eyes and nose scrunched together.

They continued like that for a while, laughing and grinning as they went back and forth on the swings, lost in their own world just enjoying each others presence. The two didn’t notice the looks that they got from people passing by, neither would they care even if they did. Eventually the sun began to set, and the two would have to go home. Terushima, whilst in the middle of swinging, jumped off the swing and landed on both feet with a soft thud. 

Kyoutani noticed that Terushima had jumped off and attempted to follow the same movements, however landed much less gracefully than his friend, having to use his hands to catch himself on the ground.

“You know, I really liked hanging out with with you.” Kyoutani grunted in agreement and Terushima smiled.

“Do you think we could hang out again some time then?”

“Uh yeah, if you want to.” 

“Dude, of course I would want to hang out again! I had so much fun today!”

“Oh…” Kyoutani said. He seemed almost shocked by the idea that Terushima had also had fun.

“Yep! Okay, so does that mean that we can exchange numbers so that we can stay in contact?”

“Oh right, sure.”

The two boys exchanged their numbers before leaving the park and heading home. 

–  
tongue ring: yooooo kyoutani ;D

puppy: hi

tongue ring: u wanna go 2 the mall next time we hang out :p?

puppy: sure, i need to buy something for my little sisters bday anyway

tongue ring: neat! ive got a few things i need to get done so we can make a whole day of it!!

puppy: cool

tongue ring: yeeeaaaaaa


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teru and Kyou go to the shopping centre. thats it lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhh i'm sorry that this took me like three weeks to post, i'm gonna try to be better but we'll see lmao  
> My friend (are we friends idk please confirm) said that we should be called the terukyouians or the terukyoutians and i am 100% on board with that idea haha.

It was the last day of the holidays before school started up again, Terushima and Kyoutani had agreed to meet to hang out again, and Kyoutani was starting to panic. The two had said that they would meet up at 11am, giving them enough to look around a bunch of shops and get lunch in between. Kyoutani had arrived five minutes earlier because he didn’t want to be late and he want sure how long it would take for him to walk from home to the shopping center. He had been waiting for the past 7 minutes for Terushima to get here, and he was starting to worry that something had happened to him, or worse, he just wasn’t going to show up.

'For fucks sake, Kentarou, he’s two minutes late, besides he wouldn’t do that.' He tried to reason, although he didn’t really feel like he knew Terushima well enough to tell if he would or not. He took out his phone for the tenth time in the past five minutes to check for any new messages, only to find that there weren’t any. He was about to put his phone back in his pocket when his phone buzzed.

tongue ring: im just by te bus stop, srry im l8 im gonna run 2 ya :)

Kyoutani looked up from his phone in the direction of the bus stop, trying to see past the crowds of people for the familiar flash of blonde hair. Sure enough, he spotted Terushima’s, hurtling towards him at full speed. “KYOUTANI!!” Terushima yelled. Kyoutani froze in place, not sure of what to do with himself as the blonde teenager continued to run towards him, with seemingly no intention of stopping. He was about to jump out of the way when Terushima came to a sudden stop just in front of him. 

“Uh, hi” Kyoutani said.

“Hey, sorry I’m late, I left my wallet at home and so I had to run back and get it. You weren’t waiting too long for me were you?.”

“It’s fine.” It really was, Kyoutani was stupid to think that Terushima would just not show up. 'Come on dumbass, quit panicking. Not everyone is against you.' “How do you forget your wallet at home?”

“I honestly don’t know, I was so excited about today that my mind was just all over the place thinking of what we’re gonna do that I guess I just forgot to grab it when I left my flat.”

Kyoutani snorted. “Seriously? You’re an idiot.”

“Oi! You forget that I’m at the top of my classes in all my subjects-” “Apart from English.” “-other than English... Wait, holy shit you actually remembered that?”

“Um...” 'idiot, he thought, now he’s going to think your a fucking stalker,' “...Yeah? I’m sorry.”

“Dude what are you sorry for, it’s so cool that you remember that!”

“Oh…”

“Haha, yeah dude. Now come on, we should head inside.” Terushima smiled, and pointed behind Kyoutani towards the entrance.

“Right.” Kyoutani nodded and stepped towards the automatic doors

The two made their way inside the shopping center, walking past the crowds of other shoppers. Kyoutani looked around to try and get his bearings as he followed behind Terushima, he seems to know where we’re going. The shopping center was big, he knew there were much bigger places, even in Sendai, but it was still a lot and he silently thanked every deity out there that they had decided to go to one of the smaller ones. They came to a split in the path, giving them three different ways to go. Terushima came to a stop, and Kyoutani collided with his back. He grunted in discomfort, taking a step back to regain some of the distance between them.

“Oh shit, sorry.” Terushima said, slightly panicked, to which Kyoutani only grunted at. He then noticed that Terushima was looking between the three paths, trying to figure out which way to go.

“Do you even know where we’re going?”

“Yes! Of course, I know where we’re going!” Terushima shouted and Kyoutani flinched slightly at the noise.

“Do you know how to get there?

Terushima hesitated before answering, “...no.”

“Have you tried looking at a map?” Kyoutani asked, pointing at the map of the shopping center, standing in the middle of the path

“Kyou, you’re a genius!” He gasped, grabbing Kyoutani by the wrist and dragging him along. Kyoutani allowed himself to be pulled along, trying to ignore the shock that came with the contact, and instead focus on the map in front of him.

“So…” he began, “where are we even going?”

“Pet shop.”

“Okay” he said, “...why?”

“Because~, I’m getting parakeets for my birthday, I’ve wanted them for ages and my mum finally agreed to get them for me on the condition that I pay for their food and cage. So yeah, sorry if this is gonna be boring, if you want to do something else then that’s completely fine I can do it another time… I just kinda wanted to bring you because there are puppies here and I thought you might like to pet them or something.” Kyoutani tried to hide his excitement at the mention of dogs, fidgeting with his fingers and twisting his wrists back and forth, still in Terushima’s grasp. “Oh shit sorry, I should have asked before just grabbing you like that,” he said, letting go of Kyoutani’s wrist almost instantly.

“I-it’s fine, just a shock I guess.” he looked down at the ground, “The map says we have to go straight, by the way.” 

“It’s going to be pretty hard to go straight,” Terushima blurted out without thinking. Realizing that he had just outed himself, he turned to Kyoutani, who was staring back with a look of shock on his face. “I- uh, shit. I um- I’m bisexual… by the way, I hope that doesn’t make things weird or anything.”

“What? No, of course not.” Kyoutani said. “Um- me too. I’m gay.” It was weird telling someone that wasn’t his immediate family, he was out to them and they were very supportive, but he didn’t really know anyone else that was like him. He had his little brother, he guessed, but that was a bit different. 'It’s nice,' Kyoutani thought to himself, 'to know someone else my age who’s also queer.' The two looked at each other for a moment, smiling softly at one another. “The uh… the pet shop,” Kyoutani said after a while, pointing his finger in the direction that they were supposed to go.

“Right,” Terushima said, and nodded, taking a step forward and allowing Kyoutani to follow behind. The two made their way down the path, with Terushima turning his head back and forth, looking at each shop front in the search of the pet shop. Soon enough they came to the shop and went inside. 

The shop was a relatively big one compared to most, with loads of different isles and a section at the back of the shop that held the pets. As they walked in, the two were immediately his with the distinct smell of animals and pet food, and the sound of parrots squawking. Kyoutani didn’t miss the way that Terushima grinned at the sound of the birds.

“O-kay then~” Terushima sang, “What do you want to do first, sort out the things for the birds, or go and pet the puppies?” Kyoutani thought for a moment, weighing up the options. He wants to see the puppies, but that would hold up what they were actually here to do, but if they get the food and cage first, then the two of them would have to carry it with them, and that would potentially get in the way of other people. His thoughts were interrupted by a snicker from Terushima, and a sharp flick to the forehead, “Dude, your face-” he began.

“Fuck off” Kyoutani said a little too quickly.

“Quit overthinking things already, it makes your face go all scrunched up, you look like you’re gonna shit yourself or something.” Kyoutani only stared back, not saying anything. “Do you want me to decide then?” He asked.

“Sure.”

“Okay, well I guess we’re going to see the puppies first then” he said, and began running towards the back of the shop where the puppies were. Kyoutani followed behind, trying to keep up with Terushima as he sped down the isles. When Kyoutani reached Terushima, he was already crouched down to look at the puppies where they were lying down in their pen. He gripping the other's arm and pulling him down to squat next to him. “Look at how tiny they are~” he cooed, watching as one of them lifted their head slightly and yawned. 

Kyoutani smiled slightly, lowering his hand into the pen and giving the puppy a gentle stroke. “You know if I had the space I would probably get another dog.”

“How come? Isn’t one dog enough for you?”

“Well, even though Momo is supposed to be my dog, she loves my brother way more. So I want to get another one, who this time will actually be mine.” He meant to say it seriously, but something about his tone made him sound more like a pouting toddler.

Terushima laughed at that, tipping his head back, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards onto his hands with a soft thud. “Dude, what are you five? Sure dogs are cute and all, but getting jealous because she chose your little brother over you? Come on.”

Kyoutani only glared back in response, his leg bouncing up and down in what appeared to be annoyance. “Fuck off,” he said and went back to petting the puppies.

“Okay fine, I’m sorry.” Terushima got up from the floor, and put his hands in his pockets, watching as Kyoutani continued to pet the dogs, still bouncing his leg. “Hey are you all right?” he asked.

“Huh? Yeah. I’m just fidgety I guess.”

“Oh okay. I have fidget toys on me if you want one.”

“What?”

“Fidget toys. They’re these things that you can fidget with, I have a tonne of them so if you want one it’s not like I’ll miss it.” He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a bright yellow fidget cube. 

“That colour is hideous.” he said, taking the cube in his hand and pressing the buttons on one side of the cube.

“Hey! I’ll have you know that that’s my team colour, so not only are you insulting me, you’re insulting my entire volleyball team!”

“You play volleyball?”

“Yeah dude, do you? That would be so cool.”

“I do actually.” 

“Really? Holy shit that’s so cool. Do you play on a team? Do you play with your school? We could play against each other at some point if you do!” Terushima said, not giving the other time to even think of an answer before moving on to the next question.

Kyoutani averted his eyes, fiddling with the toy in his whilst he thought of an answer. “I don’t play with my school. I used to, but I left after a few months. I still play though.”

“Oh cool. So what school do you go to then?”

Kyoutani mumbled something under his breath that Terushima couldn’t hear. “Huh?”

“I said, I go to Aoba Johsai”

“Wait seriously! You go to a private school?” he shouted. “That also happens to be a power house for volleyball?”

“Yeah. I don’t see why you’re making a big deal about it.”

“I’m not I’m not! It’s just surprising I guess, you don’t really seem like the sort of person that goes to a private school.”

“And what does that look like?”

“Uhhhh, I have no clue really.”

“Exactly, so shut up.”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry for making assumptions.” he said, he bent his body at the waist and extended his hand out, “Forgive me?”

Kyoutani looked up to him, scowl softening slightly. “Sure,” he said, extending his hand out to grab Terushima’s and giving it a firm shake.

“So, are we going to get the stuff that we actually came here for, or are you going to spend the rest of your life down there?” Terushima asked, keeping a firm grasp on Kyoutani’s hand.

“Fine, let's go.” he responded, turning his body to face him fully “But you’re going to have to pull me up first.”

Terushima gasped “You lazy fucker, I should just leave you here with the dogs!” he chuckled as he pulled on Kyoutani’s arm until he was standing up.

“You say that like spending the rest of my life petting dogs is a bad thing.”

“Can’t argue with you on that one!” Terushima said, as he stepped forwards towards where the bird section was, pulling Kyoutani along with him as he sped down the aisle. 

They reach the bird section, and Kyoutani is instantly taken back by multitudes of options available. There were so many different types of food that you could get alone, let alone looking at the different types of cages and toys. 

“Well how the turns have tabled” Terushima smirked, nudging Kyoutani lightly in the ribs.

“What?”

“Oh it’s nothing, just the fact that you look exactly how I felt back when we were at the ice-cream shop last time we hung out.”

“Fuck off, there’s a whole fucking aisle just for birds. How do you not get freaked out?”

Terushima laughed, “You say that as though there isn’t an isle just for different dog toys. Anyway, I already looked it up online, so I already know what cage and food I’m getting.”

“Nerd” Kyoutani huffed.

“Asshole.” he responded, stepping forward and scanning the shelves for food, squinting his eyes slightly at the yellow and white packaging before picking up a bag and tucking it under his left arm. “Anyway, what do you want to do after this?” he asked, stepping back to look at the different cages.

“Uh I don’t know. I don’t really go here that much”

“That’s fine, we’ll figure it out. I come here with a lot with my team and most of the time we just walk around until we see a shop that we want to go into. Sometimes we just buy food for ourselves and then just mess around the food court.”

“That sounds like chaos.”  
“Oh, it is,” Terushima said as he brushed his right hand over the boxes that had the bird cages in them, hovering it over one of them, and picking it up. “Okay, we got the stuff, want to pay for it, and get going?”

“Is that it?”

“Well obviously I’m going to get them toys, but I was thinking of getting those, later on, also my friends said that they wanted to get the bird toys so I have to trust them I guess.” he said as he made his way towards the counter.

“Huh, have you thought of names for them?” Kyoutani asked, 

“Oh yeah. I have a few ideas.”

“Spill.”

“Okay so I have a few ideas, and so do my friends honestly. Bobata actually said that I should call them broccoli and cauliflower-”

“No.”

Terushima laughed, “I know right, don’t worry there are better ideas I promise.” so Terushima went through all of the ideas for names that he had been given whilst he paid for the cage and food, some absolutely horrible and other ones seemingly good ones for a bird. Kyoutani gave his opinion on each name, and whilst short and blunt, it was nice to hear his opinions.

Terushima was just about to put his wallet away when he noticed that Kyoutani was staring at it, with a little gleam in his eye. “What’s up?” he asked, looking at the wallet to try and find out what he was looking at. “Oh, you’re looking at the pride flag on the inside. It’s cool, right? I actually got it from one of the shops here, come on let's go.”

“Wait, we don’t have to-”

“Too late, I know what we’re gonna do next!” he half shouted as he grabbed Kyoutani’s wrist and began to pull him in the direction of the shop they were going to go to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch me as i casually hint that both terushima and kyoutani have adhd lmao.  
> anyway for the peeps that r slightly confused imma give you the kyoutani fam squad now, also i just love the hc that i have for him tbh  
> his dad kosuke is a carpenter  
> his little brother kensuke who is trans and kyou would probably kill for lmao (Yes his name is a mix of his and his fathers names and yes the two of them cried tears of joy when they found out)  
> and rika kyoutanis little sister who is very girly and sweet.  
> if anyone wants to talk to me about headcanons for hq please just do, i exist on instagram and twitter under the same name :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their friendship has upgraded to being able to call each other assholes and i think that thats beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry that this took so long, but its probably still going to take this long to update seeing as school is starting up again in the uk, even tho we're gonna go into a second locdown anyway, but thats besides the point. im probably going to post some of my one shots because i enjoy writing those haha.
> 
> also at the start of the fic it says ground floor and first floor, this is the system that the uk uses in case ur confused, but will i change it? no

The two made their way through the shopping center, dodging groups of people as Terushima continued with his fast pace. He dragged Kyoutani along with him like a rag doll, as he struggled to keep up with his friend, stumbling over his feet as he went. ‘How the fuck can someone walk so fast while also carrying so much stuff in one hand?’

“Terushima what the fuck?! You don’t need to drag me!” Kyoutani yelled, well aware of the eyes turning in their direction. His protests went unnoticed as Terushima seemed completely fixated on getting to their destination, making their way to the stairwell and climbing up to the first floor. They stopped briefly, but Kyoutani barely had time to regain his footing before he was being dragged away again in another direction. 

They continued down the path at a slower pace than before, something that Kyoutani was very thankful for. He watched Terushima as he dragged them along, turning his head from left to right to look at the shop fronts. Terushima comes to halt, causing Kyoutani to bump into him with a soft grunt. 

“Ah sorry dude,” he says, “This is the place that I got the wallet from, it also has a bunch of other things as well, like t-shirts and patches and stuff. I actually got one of my favorite shirts from here, in honor of our lord and savior Cthulhu.”

“Cthulhu?”

“Yep! Well, its kinda more like a chibi Cthulhu but it’s awesome, I’ll show you it at some point. Anyway, let's go inside, there’s honestly so much stuff here it's great.”

The two stepped inside the shop, it was smaller than the pet shop and had a completely different air about it. The lighting was much softer, and rather than the smell of pet food, the shop smelled faintly of leather and new clothes. 

“So~ what do you want to check out first? There’s loads trust me,”

“Hmm” Kyoutani grunted, face scrunching up again at being put on the spot. 

Terushima snickers softly, turning his body to fully face Kyoutani and sticking his index finger between the crease of his eyebrows. “You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what.” he quipped, his scowl deepening as he pulled his attention towards the offending finger, glaring at it as though doing so would make it go away.

Terushima laughed, “You know, that thing you did at the pet shop when you were looking at all the stuff there, your face goes all scrunched up and it makes you look like you want to kill someone.”

“Maybe I do want to kill someone,” Kyoutani huffed.

Terushima laughed at that, “But in all seriousness, do you want me to pick, or do you want to go out for a bit. We can always come back later,” Terushima said removing his finger from Kyoutani’s forehead and smiling at him “it’s no trouble.”

“It’s fine, you pick.”

“Alrighty then~,” he said, “I’ll show you around and we can look at the wallets last, so then you get a feel for what everything else is like!” 

The two made their way around the shop, with Terushima talking about all of the times that he had been there before with his team, pointing out the spot where Bobata had slipped when trying to walk in his Heelys and ended up knocking over a display. Kyoutani snorted at that, as he looked through the racks of clothes. From what he could tell, Terushima’s team seemed half-decent, even if they didn’t think things through most of the time.

By the time the two of them had made it around the whole of the shop, and to the aisle that kept the wallets, Kyoutani had picked out a shirt that he liked the look of, and Terushima had chosen four shirts and a belt. Carrying those items along with the stuff that he had bought earlier in both hands. He was struggling to keep anything from dropping, and Kyoutani laughed at the sight, “You need any help there?”

“Shut up.” Terushima muttered.

“Come on, let me help you carry something.”

“Nope… It’s fine, I’m completely fine”

Kyoutani scoffed, “Clearly you’re not.” he said stepping forward and grabbing the clothes from him and holding them in his right hand.

Terushima straightened out his posture and sighed in relief. He looked up to see Kyoutani smirking at him. “What?”

“Nothing, just the fact that you’re an impulsive buyer.”

“Oi! You probably just don’t buy anything ever. I’ve got a perfectly reasonable amount of stuff.”

“Debatable.”

“Rude.”

“I have been told.” Kyoutani turned away from him to look at the display in front of them. “Besides, weren’t we only here to get a wallet?”

That seemed to distract Terushima, as he perked up and began to point out all the different wallets on display, talking animatedly about each of the ones that he liked.

Kyoutani listened as the other boy  
continued to talk, as his gaze turned to one of the wallets on display and he immediately noticed a wallet that he liked the look of. It was mostly black but had a small pride flag embroidered in the bottom corner and came with a wallet chain. He picked it up, feeling the texture of the leather in his hand and felt himself smile.

Terushima seemed to notice, as he turned to look at the wallet that Kyoutani had in his hand. “Dude that one’s really cool! Do you like it?” he asked.

“Uh yeah.”

“Cool, I’ll buy it for you then” he declared, taking the wallet into his hands.

“What? No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Why?” he asked, as he tried, and failed, to grab the wallet back from Terushima.

“Because~” he whined, “you paid for ice-cream, so I have to pay you back.”

“This wallet probably costs five times more than that one ice-cream cone, you make no sense. Pay for lunch if you feel like you have to, now give me back the fucking wallet.”

Terushima huffed, and handed over the wallet. “Fine, now do you want to get anything else or shall we go and pay?”

“Sure, I’m getting hungry anyway, let’s go.”

Once they paid for their stuff, the two blondes made their way towards the center of the food court.

“So what do you want for lunch?” Terushima asked, Kyoutani’s only response being a small shrug. “Wait, you like chicken right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, there’s this one place that the team and I go to a lot. They’ve got normal fried chicken and stuff but they also have this challenge where you have to eat six of their really spicy chicken wings in under five minutes, and if you can, then the rest of your order is free which is pretty neat.” Kyoutani nodded to show that he was still paying attention. “They are really spicy though, I tried to do it but I only got half way through before it became too much and I had to stop.” 

“You’re weak, they can’t be that bad.”

“Oh they are, but what do you say? Are you up for a challenge.?”

“Yeah, let's do it,” Kyoutani said, the smile evident in his voice. Terushima smiled in return and held out his hand for Kyoutani to take. He hesitated for a moment before taking it and being dragged along by the other boy once again.

The walk to the restaurant only lasted around a minute and during that whole time Terushima was practically buzzing with excitement. The two went inside and walked up to the counter, “Hi! We’d like to do the spicy chicken wing challenge.” Terushima said with a bit too much enthusiasm. The worker squinted at him for a moment, “Aren’t you the guy that tried to do it like, a few months ago and then had to stop pretty quickly because you started choking?”

Kyoutani snorted “Really? You started choking?”

“Maybe I did, the world will never truly know. But either way, I’m not the one that’s going to be doing it this time, this asshole is,” he said, as he gave Kyoutani a light nudge to his side

“You’re the asshole” Kyoutani grumbled.

“Okay then.” the worker said as they turned to begin preparing the food, “Go and grab a table, I’ll be over in a few minutes with your food and a timer-”

“Wait! Can we also get a portion of chips in case he fails miserably?” Terushima asked.

“Sure,” the worker said as they went back to what they were doing.

The two found a table and took a seat. “So Kyou,” Terushima began, “do you think that you’ll actually be able to do it”

“Dunno depends on how spicy they are. I should be fine.”

“I’m just saying, they are really spicy.”

Kyoutani chuckled, “You would say that if you started choking on the food only partway in.”

“Hey! Why do you always have to be so mean to meee~” Terushima whined jokingly.

“You put yourself up for it.”

Terushima was about to retort when the worker came over to their table with Kyoutani’s food and a stopwatch.

“Wow, that was fast,” Terushima commented.

“It’s a fast-food restaurant what do you expect.” the worker huffed. “Anyway here you go, good luck.” Kyoutani nodded as the food was put in front of him. 

“You ready Kyou?” Terushima teased, Kyoutani only hummed in response.

“All right, you can start in three… two… one”

Kyoutani picked up the first chicken wing and immediately started to eat,  
finishing it quickly and paying seemingly no mind to the amount of chili on it and reaching for the next one. “Holy shit dude, are you  
even human?” Terushima said as he stuffed his face with a handful of chips. He didn’t get a response as the other boy continued to eat. Three and a half minutes in and Kyoutani was on his final chicken wing. He had slowed down slightly as the effects of the chili began to show, with his cheeks becoming slightly flushed and the thin sheen of sweat that began to form around his temples. He took the final bite, then when he had finished it, he opened up his mouth and announced “Done.”

Both Terushima and the worker stared in amazement for a moment, “What the actual fuck.” the blonde muttered under his breath.

“Dude, that was like the second-fastest time anyone has ever finished that in.”

“SECOND!?” Terushima yelled, “Who the fuck managed to do it faster than that!?”

“Oh, I wasn’t there at the time, but pretty much, last summer some kid came in with a bunch of his friends for his birthday. His idea was to complete the challenge so that all his friends wouldn’t have to pay for their food. He ended up finishing in a little over three minutes, barely even flinched apparently, and everyone got their food completely free.”

“Holy fuck who is this guy? I kinda wanna meet him just so I can get a load of free food off of him.”

“You just got free food from me, idiot, now order what else you want and pay for the wings already.” 

The two settled on getting another portion of chips, a large bucket of chicken wings, and two large cups of lemonade, and left the restaurant, walking along the path with all of their food in hand. “Doesn’t food just taste so much better when it's free?” Terushima sighed as he took a long sip from his lemonade.

“Definitely.” 

The two sat down on a nearby bench to eat the rest of their food, “So what do you want to do now?” Terushima asked. “We’ve done what I needed to do but what about you, is there anything that you want to do?”

“I was gonna get my sister a birthday present if that’s okay.”

“Oh right, you mentioned that. Okay, what sort of stuff thing were you going to get her?”

“’m not sure. She likes animals I guess, but she’s also really ‘girly’ so it’s kinda hard for me to buy for her. I’ve only just managed to make her braids for school look halfway decent, I’m not good with that sort of thing I guess.”

“Says the guy with flawless eye-liner and nail polish but sure.” Kyoutani scowled. “Hey, I mean it as a compliment, seriously how do you get your eye-liner to look so neat, it’s insane.”

“Oh, thanks.”

“You’re welcome, anyway if you want, I think that there’s a Sanrio or something that’s pretty nearby if you wanna check that out, I’ve never actually been inside but I dunno, maybe it has something that she would like.”

“Sure, can we finish our food first?”

Terushima chuckled, “Of course, I don’t even think we would be allowed in with food anyway.”

They finished the last few bites of their food before they stoop up to throw their rubbish in the bin, and heading off to the next shop. “Should I trust that you even know where you’re even going?” Kyoutani huffed. “Considering last time, I don’t think I should.”

“You’re such an ass, we’ll get there fine.” Surprisingly, Terushima was right, they were able to make their way to the store with no trouble in finding it. The journey only took around a minute, but it was still a win in Terushima’s eyes. They go inside and instantly, Kyoutani feels out of place. The shop clearly wasn’t aimed at him, and he got that, he was here to buy something for his little sister, not for himself, but he still felt as though everyone was looking at him, and noticed just how out of place he was. He looked over to Terushima, who seemed perfectly fine as he walked inside the shop. Noticing Kyoutani’s hesitance, he turned to face him, “Dude are you okay?”

“Not particularly. We’ve just walked into a shop aimed at little kids looking like we’re about to curb stomp anyone who so much as looks at us.”

“Well, are you?” Terushima asked.

“What, of course not” Kyoutani snapped, “why the hell would I do something like that.”

“Then it’s not an issue, now come on, let's go get something for your sister,” Terushima said, pulling Kyoutani along by the wrist.

The two made their way around the aisles, with Terushima acting very similar to how he was in the last shop, bouncing around and talking animatedly about each object that caught his eye. More often than not, he would link what he saw, to an anecdote despite never being here before, and Kyoutani found himself smiling as he listened. 

They were about to cross over to the final aisle of the shop when something caught his eye. It was a frog plush, around the size of his head, he was sure that it was supposed to have a name, but hell if he knew what it was.

“Oh neat, do you think you’re gonna get that for her?” Terushima asked, leaning in next to Kyoutani and pointing a finger at the toy.

“Maybe, do you think she’ll like it”

“How am I supposed to know, she’s your sister dummy.” he laughed, “But I think that it’s great if that’s any help”

“Okay,” he said, tightening his grip on the toy, “I’m gonna get it for her.”

“All righty then, do you want to get anything else, or are we gonna go pay now.”

Kyoutani was already making his way to the check-out when he said, “Let's go, this whole place is too bright for me.”

“Fuckin’ emo” the other boy laughed.

“Asshole, like you don’t stick out like a sore thumb here as well.”

“The difference is that I don’t care about that~” Terushima teased as he caught up with his friend.

“Whatever,” Kyoutani muttered. The two made their way to the checkout and paid, ignoring the amused smile that the cashier gave them as they walked out of the shop.

“So is there anything else you wanna do?”

“Nah, not really.”

“Cool, so do you wanna just mess around for a while?”

“Mess around?”

“Yep! It’s just as it sounds, we mess around. I do it with the team a lot of the time when we can’t actually decide what we want to do when we hang out, which is pretty often, to be honest,” Terushima said, laughing out the last part.

Kyoutani snorted, “Sure, let's go.”

He walked forward and tapped Kyoutani's shoulder, “It.” Terushima announced, running away from Kyoutani as fast as possible as he heard the other boy's footsteps follow behind him.

The two blondes then spent the next while chasing each other around the halls of the shopping center, dodging other shoppers, laughing and grinning the whole time. When they had both worn out, both of them heaving deep uneven breaths in an attempt to catch their breaths. Terushima wrapped an arm around Kyoutani’s shoulder, “I’m beat, do you wanna head off?”

It was quiet for a moment as Kyoutani still attempted to catch his breath, “Sure.”

They made their way to the exit, with Terushima still draped over Kyoutani’s shoulders, showing no sign of wanting to move, despite having to carry his bags. They stepped outside, embracing the cool rush of air against their skin. A much-welcomed change compared to the warm and stuffy feeling that they had both felt from being inside for so long.

They walked to the bus stop and Terushima set down his stuff for a moment.  
“I’m gonna take the bus back, you joining me?” he asked.

“I’ll walk it’s fine.”

“Okay, say, once I get the birds and they’re properly settled, do you want to come over and meet them?”

Kyoutani smiled. “Fuck yeah,” he said, as a bus pulled up to the stop and opened its doors.

Terushima picked his things back up “Great, okay I’ll text you later” he drew Kyoutani on for a side hug before getting on the bus and taking a seat. Kyoutani waved him off until the bus was out of sight, before walking home with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if the ending feels rushed thats because it low key was, anyway, chapters are probably not going to continue being 3000 words now because all the chapters that i have planned have less content. but who knows, i might jut end up writing just as much haha. i mean, i thought that the last two chapters were going to be 2000 words in total but that didnt happen.
> 
> 3 ideas for fics and a load of heacanons have sprouted from me just writing this chapter, help.

**Author's Note:**

> watch as i hint at the fact that i hc terushima to be dyslexic and thats why hes bad at english


End file.
